Pocky
by Anrui Shino
Summary: Duo and Quatre have a little discussion about the infamous snack, Pocky.


**Pocky**

"What are you looking for?"

"Pocky."

"Pocky?"

"Pocky."

"What in the world is Pocky?"

gasp "You've NEVER heard of Pocky?"

"…no?"

"It's only the best effing snack food EVER."

"I'm sorry?"

"You better be! Here, I'll take it upon myself to introduce you to the wonderful world of Pocky."

"And… _how_ are you going to do that, Duo?"

"Come with me." Perplexed and mildly disturbed that his blond friend had never tried Pocky before, Duo led him to his "stash."

They reached a room Quatre had sworn he'd never seen before. Beyond the door was… "Is that…"

"Yes, it's Pocky."

"…wall to wall _Pocky_?"

"Yes."

"Where did you get all this Pocky!"

"Around?"

"Yes. Around."

He picked up a random box on the shelf. "Chocolate Pocky? What exactly is Pocky, anyway?"

"It's a biscuit in the shape of a stick covered in whatever flavor it says."

"_Marble_ Pocky?"

"That's one of the normal ones."

"Marble is _normal_?"

"More normal than this," Duo tossed him another box.

"Mango!"

"Yea. It tastes kind of weird. There are mango bits in it."

Quatre put the box on a random shelf.

"Pudding flavored?"

Duo shrugged. "It tastes like pudding."

"…okay…"

"Wanna try this one?"

"What's 'this?'"

"Green tea flavored."

"I like my tea as a liquid—or an ice cream, thanks." Quatre looked about as green as the Pocky on the box.

Duo chuckled, "What about this?"

"Mousse black and latte? Why would you make a Pocky like that?"

"Iunno. Don't ask me. These are still pretty tame though compared to the fruit flavored ones."

"I guess. Is that a Men's Pocky? What's the difference between Men's Pocky and normal Pocky?"

"I'm still trying to figure that one out."

"What's that colored one up there?"

"Which?"

"The rainbow colored one?"

"Oh! That's a 'special occasion' Pocky?"

No words could describe the look of horror and disgust on Quatre's face. "You mean you _keep_ the Pocky in there and save it for _special occasions?_"

"What?"

He shook his head. "What's the special occasion Pocky?"

"Giant Pocky in different flavors—the blue is cider—"

"Why is the blue cider?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "But it tasted good. Anyway, the green on is green tea, the yellow is custard—"

"There's a custard flavored one?"

"Don't tell me after the mango one and the Men's Pocky that you're surprised about this."

"…"

"The purple is blueberry, the orange is—what else? Orange flavored Pocky."

"That sounds gross."

"So does the mango one."

"Why'd you get it then?"

"I never tried it."

sigh

"And the brown one is chocolate."

"A nice, _normal_ flavor."

"Yup. Hey look I still have seasonal ones. This one was in spring. It tastes like honey."

"That doesn't sound bad."

"It's not. The summer one's kiwi and mango, though."

"…ew.."

"It wasn't as gross as you'd think, but it was still unusual."

"What's the fall one?"

"There is no fall one, but the winter one is pretzel sticks dipped in chocolate ganache."

"More chocolate?"

"It was the original. Of course there are about 10 variations of it," he smirked. "There's also regional Pocky."

"Regional Pocky?"

"Regional Pocky. The grape one's from Nagano, Japan."

"I'm trying not to be surprised."

"Try harder. There's yubari melon from Hokkaido."

"…ew…"

"Lemon from Kyushu."

"I guess that's not a bad flavor."

"It tastes alright. This one is from Kyoto. It's called powdered tea adzuki bean Pocky. Personally, I don't like it, but you can try it. It's powdered tea mixed into the Pocky and covered with adzuki bean frosting."

"I think I'll pass—at least, for now."

"Alright. The last regional one I have is kobe wine flavored Pocky."

"I think that one tops the grape flavored Pocky as weirdest flavor."

"Hehe. It's non-alcoholic but it does taste like the wine. This is only found in Kobe."

"Is that all you have?"

"Nope there's more. I have chocolate covered banana Pocky—"

"That's odd."

"Odder than the wine?"

"Maybe?"

"Hehe. There's caramel cream Pocky, but it was limited, chocolate and strawberry cream, And Pocky G."

"What's Pocky G?"

"Advertised as being 'hard and rich.'"

"Is it really?"

"Yup. I have reverse Pocky too."

"Which would mean?"

"Instead of being on the outside, the frosting is on the inside."

"Oh."

"Wanna try the milk Pocky?"

"_Milk_ Pocky?"

"It's sweet milk."

"Maybe later?"

"Cereal Pocky?"

"…"

"I think this one is pumpkin Pocky."

"Is this yogurt Pocky?"

"Yep."

"Do these things actually taste like yogurt?"

"I haven't tried it yet. I guess?"

"Why would you make a yogurt flavored one?"

"Why would you make a milk flavored one?"

"…"

"Exactly."

"Pocky is weird."


End file.
